Too Many Wrongs
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Ayame is way too obsessed with getting Yuki to like him, Yuki is far too angry with Ayame for trying that hard, and when they get together, bad things happen.


Too Many Wrongs

Warning, disclaimer, and token jumbo sheep (baaaa): This is the sequel to "It's In Your Eyes." Probably good to read that one first, since this won't make too much sense if you don't. This story might disturb you...or it will make you drool. Either way, I'm not exactly promoting incest here but...whatever. I guess I'm promoting incest! Have fun with my yaoi, and please don't wonder about my sanity (I stopped wondering a long time ago).

Two men had their hands all over each other; couldn't break apart from one another. The older and more experienced wanted to feel guilty, but he couldn't concentrate for long enough. The younger felt extremely guilty, but was too caught up in lust to care at that moment.

Finally, they pulled apart.

They were both panting; out of breath from lust, and from the passionate kissing they'd just halted.

Yuki had pulled away first.

"We both have two lovers...this is wrong."

"Yuki..."

"This is wrong, for so many reasons..."

"Yuki."

"We're brothers, Ayame. This is too wrong."

Ayame sighed. His obsession with Yuki had grown...into this. He'd never meant for this to happen, but...ever since he'd kissed his younger for the sake of "advice", he'd been fantasizing about something like this. For a long time he'd known he would never be completely happy until he had Yuki's respect; he'd just never dreamed that he would want anything like this.

"I thought you just wanted to talk," Yuki said. He sounded close to tears. His voice was accusing, upset, horrified...

I did this to him. I made him feel this way. Why do I always mess things up like this, when I'm with him? All I want is for my younger brother to like me...

I guess I want more than that, now.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Ayame said quietly, and he meant it. He meant it more than he'd ever meant anything in his entire life.

"Why, Ayame? Why have you been trying so hard to get me to talk to you?"

"Because you're my brother, and I couldn't stand the distance between us. The distance that was my fault. I tried to fix it, and...I guess I went too far."

Yuki was silent for a few moments. It wasn't entirely Ayame's fault that they'd started to kiss like that. Yuki had also been dreaming of Ayame for the past few weeks; even after falling asleep in the arms of his two beautiful lovers, the two men he loved most of all in the entire world. 

And Yuki knew how much Ayame loved both Shigure and Hatori; those three had always been together, even before they'd been lovers, and probably always would be together. 

So why, if we're both so happy and living perfect lives, are we standing here feeling guilty about making out?

Why is this happening?

Yuki turned away from Ayame. "I think we'd both better go."

"I'm sorry, Yuki."

"You already said that."

"I really am, though."

"So am I," Yuki said. "Sorry that I agreed to talk to you in the first place!"

"No, Yuki...we need to be brothers, please, stop fighting with me!" Ayame felt...vulnerable, depressed, upset...He only wanted Yuki to stop hating him...He wanted...he wanted...

"That wasn't very brotherly behaviour before!" Yuki exploded. He was angry with the entire world, right then.

"No, it wasn't." Ayame looked miserable. Yuki found himself feeling sorry for his older brother.

He has really been trying to win me over, for a very long time. Why have I been so hard on him? Maybe if I hadn't, this tension wouldn't have built up, and we wouldn't have...

"I think it's too late for anything now," Yuki said, calmly this time. "Because of how we've both been acting...Things have gone too far. We should stay away from each other."

Ayame blinked. What Yuki was saying sounded like...

A confession. He wants me?

"Yuki, I--"

"We should leave," Yuki said, once again.

"Yuki..." Ayame touched his younger brother's cheek. "I realized too late that I really wanted to be your older brother."

"And I realize too late that I should have listened to you," Yuki said. "Now I don't think of you as my brother at all."

Ayame hung his head. "And this happened."

"It's too wrong."

"Too wrong."

They found themselves in each other's arms again; kissing, touching, moaning...They couldn't help themselves.

Yuki thought of Kyou, and Haru; the two he loved most in the world, and never wanted to betray. The two people he was betraying right now...Betraying while kissing his own brother...

Too wrong.

"Ayame, we have to stop..."

"Yuki, I know, Yuki..." Ayame said helplessly. His obsession had become too great; his need had become too much.

Even though they both tried to leave many times, they still ended up the same. Ayame made love to Yuki that night. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop himself; and Yuki couldn't stop him. They both needed it; they both needed to get it out of their system.

Yuki lay in Ayame's arms, staring at the ceiling.

"Ayame...This is the end, isn't it?"

"Yes, this is the end."

"I can try harder to recognize you as my brother," Yuki said. "But I don't love you, and I don't want this to happen ever again. I have two lovers, two lovers that I want to stay with forever."

"So do I," Ayame said. "The two men I've loved for my entire life."

"Why did this happen, do you think? Shouldn't we both be the happiest men in the world?"

"Even the happiest men feel sad sometimes." Ayame kissed Yuki's forehead, and slipped his clothes back on.

"We'll forget this night ever happened," he said. "Things will be like they were before; nothing will change."

"Nothing will change," Yuki echoed. Maybe nothing would change, maybe everything would change. He dressed himself, and he and Ayame left together. There had been too many wrongs between them. 

Neither of them were sure what would happen, but they both knew that they would never forget this night, no matter how much they tried. When they parted ways to go home, they didn't even say goodbye. 

~~~~~


End file.
